Various types of recreational aquatic activities have long been popular with children and adults alike. Floatation devices such as floating tubes/beds and the like have been utilized in some of these activities. Some of these floatation devices may be inflatable. For example, an inflatable floating bed may form an air mattress that floats on water, allowing one or two people to lie on the air mattress and relax.
However, existing floating beds are limited by its size and usefulness that they provide. Therein lies a need for an inflatable device without these shortcomings.